(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanning apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses include an exposure unit that scans a photoconductor with a light beam to form an electrostatic latent image. The exposure unit includes a light source, a rotating polygonal mirror, and an optical sensor. The light source includes plural light emitting elements arranged in a two-dimensional array, and each of the light emitting elements emits a light beam. The rotating polygonal mirror reflects and deflects the light beams while rotating. The optical sensor detects the deflected light beams at a specific position within a deflection range. The scanning operation is based on a signal from the optical sensor, and the emission of a light beam in accordance with an image signal is started.